I Shall Be Here
by MonochromeFox
Summary: After Kengo dies, Akira's life is a blur. AkiKen because there is not enough. There will also be some RyukShir and HomuShi.  AkiRyuk if you squint.  Written from several character's POV.


WARNING: RANT AHEAD

MF: Hi. Well... lately I've been getting a lot of reviews like, "It was poorly written." and "I didn't like it." Well... okay? If you didn't like it, or if it was poorly written, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would tell me why and give me suggestions on how to make it better. I'm not really mad... I just want to make my writing a lot better for everyone.

Ahem... now that THAT'S out of my system, I will begin this (hopefully not crappy) fanfic. :3

oooo0000oooo

Since Kengo died, my mind has been a blur. His death, an unnameable power surging through my body, splashes of red and green, Shirogane wanting to fight me, and pain so unbearable, it has me almost passing out with every involuntary muscle twitch. I stare up at my enemy, who was once my so called 'friend'.

"Taking a nap?" he hissed. No humor met his eyes, yet he was grinning devilishly.

"Hah. You really seem to be a lot stronger than before." I tried to return the cocky smirk, but the old wound from my battle with the redhead ached still. My hand rose to hold the wound. "Ryuko told me you a larger bark than bite back when he was alive."

His eyes seemed to soften slightly at the mention of the deceased Rei. "Ryuko can communicate with you now? Is he able to come out and speak to me himself?" When I didn't respond, he held his blade near my neck. "Well?" He demanded.

"Yes, we can talk. He wishes for me to not kill you, simply teach you a lesson." I winced as Shirogane's blade erupted into a swirl of white and blue.

"Will... will you tell him something for me?" he asked, turning to face a fallen pillar in the distance.

"Hell no. You expect me to do something for you after you tried to kill me? If you think that, you are an idiot beyond help." I glared as best as I could at him.

He sighed out his nose in a quick puff of breath. "I guess I have no choice then." He whirled around, punching me square in the face with bone - crunching force. Blood gushed out of my nose and I saw stars. "Just tell him something!"

I turned my head and spat blood to the side. "Fine." I growled, wiping the corner of my mouth, staining the sleeve of my new tuner robes deep crimson that will soon fade to brown if it's not treated soon, not that I cared though.

"Tell him..." He paused, as if he were in deep thought.

I cut in. "You want me to tell him your true feelings, right?

He blushed slightly. "I..." he rubbed the back of his head, long silver hair swaying as he stroked.

"Right." I closed my eyes and focused on the thought of Ryuko. Soon, my wounds became a numb buzz and I felt light as air, as if my soul was leaving my tortured body and floating to heaven. All around me was a misty vapor and I didn't seem to be standing on anything, just... levitating. A warm power wrapped around my body as Ryuko's silhouette appeared in the thick milky fog.

"Akira." A word so delicately said, it made me swallow. "You're back once again." He didn't step out of the mist, it just seemed to part when it felt his presence. Coming into full view, he smiled. "I'm glad." His overgrown raven hair flapped in the non - existent breeze. Perhaps he has been getting stronger recently?

"Ryuko, Shirogane wanted me to tell you something." I curled my cold fingers into fists and folded my arms into my cloak. I guess he liked the cold. I guess he would have to, being able to control ice and water and stuff.

"He loves me, doesn't he?" the raven - haired king chuckled.

I flinched. "But, how did you-?"

"I remember his actions during my death." his eyes softened, remembering Shirogane. "He never cries. Not even when he was orphaned or when his adopted parents died, but he wept when I was laying there in a puddle of my own blood on the monochrome floor." he laughed fondly. "He even said he refused to let me die." he lifted a slender knuckle to his lips and chuckled softly into it. "Of course, there was no hope for me, but he tried to heal me anyway." the serene smile slipped from his face. "He seemed to have been exiled from the shadow world by Homurabi soon after, correct?"

I nodded.

"How is he doing anyway?" that calm grin reappeared on his flawless face. I bet he was popular with the girls in high school, but that didn't matter right now.

"He's still an ass." I said flatly.

Ryuko erupted into a fit of laughter. He held his gut and his shoulders shook with amusement. Even I started chuckling a bit. Man, this guy's relaxed vibe was contagious. "Well. If you want, we can go see him." I saw his eyes widen a bit. "He's been dying to see you too."

"But, what will he think of me? I was so weak and naive back then..." he began stroking a bit of hair that hung gracefully by his shoulder.

"Ryuko..." I sighed.

His eyes met mine with a questioning look.

"Two things. One: you're acting like a schoolgirl going on her first date. Two: If I let you see him, will you promise me that you wont take over my body?"

"You know I would never take advantage of you like that."

"Alright. Then we better get you to him." I held out my hands, which he took. I guess I was blushing a little bit, because he stroked my hair gently with a gloved hand and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Okay."

We both closed our eyes as our power and presence merged into one. I leaned forward, placing the acceptance seal on his lips. His touch sent an explosion of power into me as I felt myself being pulled into Ryuko.

I'm Akira... not Ryuko...

I am...

I am...

"Ryuko..."

000oooo000

MonochromeFox: Well, what did you think? I worked hard on this one. ^_^

I feel kind of lonely. This whole bottom half is just filled up with my ranting. It used to be a place where I put conversations between a-yaoi-fangirl and BlackSnowMoon and me. A-yaoi-fangirl and I talk a lot and keep in touch... but I haven't talked to BlackSnowMoon - Chan since Christmas 2010... TT^TT

I hope I can talk to her soon though.

Oh right... I gotta do that dumb disclaimer thing...

I do not own Monochrome Factor... blah blah blah ... If I did, I think you would have to be 18+ to watch it.

Well... Until next time...  
>Ja' Nee!<p>

Always,  
>MonochromeFox<p> 


End file.
